Pandaren Vs Azeroth
by Scorophozipan
Summary: The stories of the Pandaren adventurer Chi Redsky, made up in chapters.


Sunlight shone into the small room through a large window. Perhaps it what was to come, but a feeling of dread fell over Chi Redsky. She woke up with a horrid headache and an empty stomach. It was obviously not a good way to start off the day, one might think, but what was worse was that Chi would have to cough out some load of money to pay for a recently-loaned horse she'd accidentally let get attacked by a pack of wolves. Chi had never the worst luck, but for the past couple weeks, nothing seemed to be going right. When she finally grew tired of laying on the rough mattress she slept on, she gave a loud "waking-up yawn," and headed for the smaller washroom, looking at herself in the mirror and blinked at her messy complexion. She was a red-furred Pandaren with one eye shut closed. This eye had claw marks over the eyelid, given by an unlucky ride through a forest. It was obvious that eye was a goner, Chi thought to herself. Chi muttered swears to herself as she turned away from the mirror and opened a closet in line with the mirror and dressed herself into a crimson formal dress. She packed the rest of her clothes and belongings into a large brown backpack which amazingly fit everything in perfectly. Outside the room was a hallway that led to the reception, where she dropped a couple coins onto the desk at the front. She left the inn and smelled the fresh air. The sun was shining in and it was a beautiful day. Last night there was a horrid storm, so the change in weather was rather lovely. It felt as if a raincloud was hovering over Chi, though. Half her life's savings would be diminished in one blink. Chi had the rest of her day ahead of her, so she'd have to make the most of it.

Trying to get used to the sunlight, Chi squinted her working eye to little avail. In the bright light of early morning Chi was practically blind and wandered aimlessly like a chicken with its head cut off until the sky darkened down in the afternoon or she finally wasn't fazed by the blinding rays. Having sensitive eyes was always an issue for Chi as a child, except now it was having one sensitive eye, which unshockingly didn't help. After nearly a quarter hour of bumbling around, Chi could see around her, for the most part. Chi walked slowly among the street, looking for something to occupy herself with. She finally settled on going to a local guild. She needed some pocket money, anyway. Perhaps they'd have a job list that she could do? Of course, she'd have to stop six hours before midnight to pay up. As she walked inside and checked the job board, there was a single job that honestly stood out to the bored Pandaren. It said, "Hello. My name is Rolick. I am a commoner in deep trouble. My hired blade, Malil has gone missing after attempting to head into the local sewer. I don't have much to give as a reward, but I'm sure Malil, a very wealthy Goblin would be grateful for her rescue. Anyone who wishes to take this task doesn't need to meet up with me, I spend most my time at the meadery, just downstairs from the reception at the inn, since I'm a bartender there." Chi couldn't entirely make out the Orcish on the letter but she got the gist. She had to rescue a mercenary from someone or something that lurked in the sewer. "That doesn't seem too hard, people got lost down there all the time," Chi thought to herself. She unpinned the request from the wall and took a deep breath, looking down at her garb. An expensive, red corseted dress that previously broke a rib from her breathing too hard wasn't proper gear for going out to rescue someone from some icky sewer. Chi kneeled down and unloaded her bag. She unpacked it right in front of the job board, and some leather armor with plates around the vital areas looked like the armor fit for the job. She quickly headed to the guild armory's changing area and quickly repacked her dress in exchange for the leather armor. It had only one piece, like a onesie, fitting around every article of herself, and the feet were padded, so when moving, Chi wouldn't make a sound. Chi came back into the armory and quickly nabbed two small hatchets that perhaps nobody would know were missing. Chi looked at herself in the mirror, looking at the various curves along her body. She flared her nostrils, narcissistically looking at herself for a decent five minutes. Tired of making faces, Chi left and went towards the sewer. A horrid stench wafted out, she gagged. This was a sewer, so that was to be expected, but this was worse, like, fifty sewers combined. Still, Chi pressed on, no matter how crippling the sewer stench was. At first, the sewer was completely empty, she was the only breathing creature in there, but the further she went, the darker the sewer became. Dripping and dropping of water from above made this sewer seem more like a dank cave. Chi felt crawling sensations and itching all over her body, even that covered by her armor, and she grew paranoid, this was not a normal sewer to get lost in, it appeared. Chi wasn't some sort of psychic, but she could tell, from the atmosphere, this place was evil. It wasn't until she stumbled across a torch on the wall that Chi was covered in tiny spiders that immediately dispersed as soon as they came into the light. She gasped, brushing off her armor and fur and swiped the torch from the wall. Chi wouldn't let any more crawlies squirm through her fur. Chi assumed she wasn't bitten and went on. The farther she went, the more cobwebs littered the floor. They were all unoccupied thanks to the torch's blinding light. Chi soon hit a dead end, the wall covered in a giant web with rats and fauna stuck to it or in a sac of web hanging from the ceiling. Chi shone her torch at it to get a better look, but immediately afterwards a stiff crawling noise from the ceiling became audible. Chi looked up, a spider the size of ten men looked down at her. Chi backed away and the spider hopped down and landed directly in front of her on its feet. Behind it was a small Goblin struggling for help in the web, which must have been that mercenary. Chi drew her axes, crossing them in a blocking motion. The spider, slightly fearing for its life backed away into the darkness and released the Goblin. Chi took the Goblin back to their hirer and received her pay, which was quite a lot. She, later that day paid off the horse money and went into the woods, in search of more jobs to do.


End file.
